


Ser un héroe apesta

by Mitsu_kalmia



Category: Brightburn (2019), The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Hughie is brightburn, Superpowered Hughie Campbell
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsu_kalmia/pseuds/Mitsu_kalmia
Summary: Hughie tiene un pasado oscuro, era el conocido como Brightburn, pero se detiene cuando se da cuenta de lo que hizo. así que encontró una nueva familia, una nueva vida y un nuevo amor, pero cuando A-Train mate a Robin, Hughie recurrirá a Brightburn para vengarse de Robin o usará sus poderes para siempre y detendrá al héroe corrupto.
Relationships: Becca Butcher/Billy Butcher, Hughie Campbell/Starlight | Annie January
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [being a hero suck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426924) by [BatmanWhoLaughs666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatmanWhoLaughs666/pseuds/BatmanWhoLaughs666). 



> Esta historia me había llamado la atención y siempre tuve curiosidad de como seguiría, por lo que con el permiso del autor lo seguiré

Hughie trabaja en la tienda ayudando a la mujer

"Entonces, esto es prácticamente todo en uno. Altavoces Bluetooth. Es estéreo, así que puedes ponerlo en tu sala de estar, divertirte un poco. Dijiste que tienes una caja de cable estándar, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Hughie a la dama con una sonrisa amistosa.

"uh-huh" la mujer asintió

"Bien, entonces necesito conseguirle un transmisor de audio, aptX Low Latency. Lo hace para que haya menos retraso de audio, y tiene una entrada óptica estándar. Y conectemos con HDMI de mil megas. Vamos con este . Uh, cuesta un poco más, pero el carbono es mucho más conductivo ". Hughie explica. después de ayudar a la mujer, habló con su Gary para un aumento y fue derribado con fuerza. "A veces me pregunto si renuncio o no", pensó Hughie. pero luego la novia de Hughie aparece para almorzar.

"Escucha, esto se trata de que obtengas lo que te mereces. Me estoy matando en la escuela porque creo que valdrá la pena para los dos. Ya sabes, si nos mudamos juntos". Hughie recordó esas palabras que le dijo con esa hermosa sonrisa que poseía. Hughie muchas veces desearía saber cómo conseguí una chica tan hermosa a diferente a esa perra Caitlyn. Por un monto se preguntó que fue de ella 

"Sabes, me gusta eso, tú y yo, para nosotros, sin importarnos nada en el mundo", dijo, cuando estában a punto de compartir un beso, pero todo lo que sintió fue un poco de viento que golpeaba su cara. En cámara lenta vio a un tipo de azul atravesar a su Robin como una especie de globo de agua. Vio como la luz en los ojos se desvanecía cuando pedazos de sus pedazos se desgarraban uno por uno. El tiempo volvió a la normalidad, mientras el seguía en estado de shock, todavía sostenia sus brazo cortados en sus manos. Se di la vuelta, para ver a el tren, quien solo murmuró que se detuvo una y otra vez y luego salió corriendo como un cobarde.

"No puedo detener qué, no puedo detener qué", la rabia inundó su cabeza quieria salpicar su cuerpo a través de una pared o volar su cabeza con su visión de calor. Pero se detuvo Robin no querría eso, no, ella no lo haría, no cuando ella se enamoró de un monstruo llamado BrightBurn.

Salto de tiempo

Hughie estaba en el sofá con su padre todavía deprimido porque Robin se había ido. Parte de el todavía se culpó, ya de que le sirve tener estos poderes si no puede hacer nada para salvarla, tal vez el estaba siendo demasiado duro con sigo mismo

Esos fueron sus pensamientos, hasta que hubo un golpe en la puerta ,al abrirla paraa contestar, cio a un abogado?

"hola, señor campbelle, trabajo para el Vought, ¿puedo entrar?"

"seguro" el se aparto del camino para dejarlo entrar.

"Todos en Vought están simplemente, simplemente destrozados por Robin. Ahora, ustedes dos no estaban casados, y miren, técnicamente no hay reclamo legal. Pero Vought quiere hacer lo correcto: ofrecerle $45,000 en restitución. Todo lo que tiene que Lo que hago es firmar aquí mismo y le ofreceré el cheque ". explica mientras saca un cheque. 

"Este es un acuerdo de confidencialidad". 

"Es un NDA estándar". Dijo descuidadamente. En ese momento Hughie sentio la necesidad de lanzar a ese gilipolla al espacio exterior, para luego matar a todos en esa maldita compañía. Pero lo detuve porque no quería que su papá lo viera como un monstruo.

"¿Sabes qué demonios?" dijo

" Perdóneme"

"SALGA. EL. INFIERNO. FUERA" grito sintiendo su visión acalorada en sus ojo, al parecer él se dio cuenta porque estaba en shock. 

"Si tienes alguna pregunta, solo, eh ..." pero lo interrumpío con un gruñido, el hombre se asustó e intentó decir algo pero al ver la mirada que Hughie le dio , con una mirada de miedo tomo sus papeles y rápidamente salió del lugar , Hughie esperaba nunca más ver alguien de esa empresa 

Claro que con su suerte no pudo, no cuando un agente de la CIA lo contactó y le mostró como el Tren se reía de la muerte de su amada, sus ojos se iluminaron al escuchar aquel chiste, lo haria pagar 

Entrar en el edificio de los siete no fue muy difícil, al contrario fue extremadamente fácil, fue más difícil no romperle cada hueso para luego llevarlo al espacio y dejar que se congele 

El micrófono no fue puesto y para Hughie innecesario quería destruirlos a todos , pero no solo por la fuerza, no quería convertirlos en un mártir, el los destruiría todos tanto por dentro y por fuera 

Cuando salió del lugar, simplemente volvió a su trabajo, sintiendo como alguien lo seguía. Escucho como la puerta

"Lo siento, estamos cerrando." Eso fue lo que dijo mientras estaba mirando hacia atrás pero no había nadie allí. Bueno nadie visible, su visión de rayos demostró que si había alguien allí y que era translúcido.

Translúcido noto su mirada y se sorprendió 

"¿Quién diablos eres?" preguntó, Hughie le sonrio y luego respondió 

"El error más grande que hayas cometido" su voz salió siniestra tal como en el pasado. Él solo se rió para posteriormente lanzarse hacia la puerta principal. Hughie tuvo que admitir que eso lo tomó por sorpresa.

"¿Quién era ese tipo con el que estabas en el auto? ¿Quién era?" preguntó levantado un televisor.

"nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte invisible monstruo desnudo" se burlo, para luego usar su visión de calor en la televisión. Translúcido entro en shock al ver que el tenía poderes

"¿Cómo, cómo hiciste eso?" preguntó nerviosamente antes de que el siquiera tuviera la oportunidad de responder , debido al automóvil que entró la tienda par luego golpeaba Translucent.

"Bueno, bueno, bueno, si no es el coño invisible." Buttcher se burló. "¿Sabes, muchacho, dónde vas a tener esos poderes?"

"Sí, amigo, déjalo patearle el trasero" dijeo mientras se levantaba 

"ahora fueron tomados" 

Billy y Hughie cargamos contra Translucent, bueno, Hughie supervelocidad para agarrar su garganta y luego ahorcarlo . Mienteas el tenia a Translúcido atrapado, Butcher agarró un cable eléctrico para dejarlo inconsciente.


	2. Chapter 2

Butcher y Hughie viajaban en completo silencio, el sielncio era como el infierno, para Hughie, era estresante, por lo que rompió el silencio 

-Entonces, ¿no eres de la CIA ?-no era que le importara, sino que realmente se sentía realmente incómodo por el silencio

-He trabajado para los federales. He trabajado para muchas personas. Soy lo que podría llamarse un contratista independiente. Si tiene un problema, llámame, yo lo soluciono- Butcher le explicó otra vez se quedaron en completo silencio, por lo Hughie ya sin soportar el silencio decidio decir quién era el 

-Mi nombre no ha siempre a sido Hughie Campbell-

-entonces, ¿cuál fue?-

-Brandon Breyer también conocido como..-

-BrightBurn- dijo, Buttcher detuvo el auto, mientras submirada, o esa mirada que Hughie ya conocía y la cual hace mucho tiempo comenzó a odiar. Esa mirada le recordó su pasado a todas esas personas , mientras pensaba en eso solo tenía un pensamiento  
" Dios mío, ¿por qué disfruté esto de ver a la gente con miedo, pensar que son inferiores, matarlos por el placer de hacerlo? Señor, por favor, si hay una forma de matarme, entonces hazlo" había pedido eso tantas veces sin obtener respuesta

-Sí, ese soy yo, si tienes una pistola, sácala- su mira me hizo notar que el sabia que no serviría, pero su respuesta se ll confirmo

-Dudo que sirva para algo amigo-

-sí, pero te haría sentir mejor-

Butcher sacó una pistola de su guantera para luego apuntarle, no serviría de nada ambos lo sabían, era solo un simbolo, pero eso no era lo importante, sino que si lo tranquilizó, esa era la principal razón para la que servia un simbolo ,daba tranquilidad, esa también era una de las razones por la que no destruía a Vought por la fuerza ,era simbolo y para destruirlo por completo también debía destruir lo que las personas sentian por ella 

Pero ahora se concentro en Billy ybla pregunta que parecía no capas de hacer 

-Yo era un bebé extraterrestre, un verdadero, no como esa falsa mierda que ha estado escupiendo, el maldito Homelander, Fui adoptado por una pareja agradable que era dueña de una granja. Mi infancia fue normal, en mi adolescencia desarrollé poderes, los descubrimientos por error cuando arroje una cortadora de césped por el campo -

-¿Por qué ?-

-fue un accidente- realmente esa era una mentira, fue gracias a que Kyle trajo . Kyle, Hughie simpre pensó que era un buen padre, incluso sabia que lo había intentado matarlo, pero solo cuando fue capaz de mirar hacia atrás denlo que hizo, solo pudo pensar más bien deciar que hubiera tenido éxito-de todos modos, a medida que los días fueron pasando, comencé a escuchar voces junto con mis poderes-

-¿qué decían?- los nervios todavía estaban presentes en Buttcher, pero aún así tenía sincera curiosidad , Hughie contestó mientras el auto volvía a andar

-Tres palabras que no solo atormentan mis sueños sino que lo cambian todo- su tono era frío -Toma. El. Mundo- sesas palabras, esas palabras que lo atormentaron durante años, cuanto deseaba nunca haverlas escuchado, todavia le dan pesadillas cada vez que duerme 

El resto del viaje Hughie le contó a Butcher el resto de su historia cómo acecho a su ex , mientras aún estaba enamorado,para que luego por ira matara a la madre de su amada, cómo mató a su propio papá y a su tío, cómo mató esos dos policías y, lo peor de todo aquello de lo más se arrepiente cómo obligo a su madre a tomar medidas contrar el, solo para después matarla . Esa fue la única persona que vio verdadera bondad en el, aún sabiendo lo que era y aún así ,el ...no pudo continuar con la historia en ese punto , Hughie sentía las lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos, hasta que Sientio la mano de Butcher en mi hombro de una manera reconfortante.

-entonces, ¿qué cambio?-

-comencé a escuchar otra voz esta estaba llena de amor y me ayudó a rebelarme contra la anterior, eso fue cuando tuve 18 años -Hughie miro al techo recordando la suave voz de ángel que le dio la redención - no era una solo voz en si sino dos que se unían ,formandonuna nueva, eran la de mi madre tanto la real como mi adoptó ,ellas me ayudaron a cambiar, para entonces ya era tarde, había causado demacido daño, trate de acabar con mijo peronno fue posible, no cuando rompí la manipulación-

-¿manipulazion?-

-la nave espacial, en la llegue tenía un vínculo físico conmigo , fue ella la que activó esas palabras, cuando logré liberarme tambian fui capas de destruírla ,tiempo después descubrí que eso era lo inoco que podía matarme , irónico no cuando me decidí a dejar de vivir ya no existía lo que podía haberlo provocado -

Billy miro al contrario sin saber que decir , pero no fue nesesrio 

\- la nave ya no exictia pero seguía estando en una lucha con mis demonios fue duro luchar contra ellos-

-¿Qué quieres decir literalmente?-

-la nave no bino sola, literalmente luché contra una versión oscura de mí mismo, una que siguió a la nave,todavía no estoy seguro si fue real o solo estubo en mi mente , al final Me las arreglé para derrotarlo perdonándome a mísmo, solo entonces vi a todos a los que dañe, a mía padres adoptivos junto a mis mis víctimas , vi mi pasado , todos vinieron para decirme que no era mi culpa ,para luego desaparecer, mi mamá fue la última en irse, me dijo que tenía razón en que hay algo bueno en mí y que nunca se arrepiente de haberme adoptado" las lagrimas no dwjvan de caer, entonces, le conté a Butcher cómo el se hizo un examen de conciencia, como comenzó ayudar a algunas personas en el camino, solo para conocer a Hughie, como me convertí en el 

Cuando termino de hablar llegaron a la casa del amigo de Butcher para averiguar qué iban a hacer con translúcido


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 

Butcher y Hughie llegaron junto al amigo de Frenchie. Antes de vajar la mente de Hughie fue a la deriva mientras recordaba a Robin recordando todos los maravillosos momentos que pasaron juntos, el no entendia el porque lo recordaba en esto momento pero aún así tuvo una pequeña sonrisa mientras la recordaba. 

Hughie estaba perdido sus pensamientos cuando sintió una mano en su hombro fue la de Billy , eso lo despertó y ambos salieron del auto y luego Billy tocó la puerta, de allí salio una mujer que miró a los dos, para luego por alguna razón, comenzó a tocarle la cara a Hughie "

-Buenos días, amor. ¿Frenchie?- Billy preguntó Al escuchar ella pregunta la mujer dejó de tocar el rostro de Hughie,para luego nos dejarlos entrar. 

-Te encantará este chico- Billy susurro mientras entraba, Hughie Lo seguío, claro despues de segurarse de que nadie más los seguía, alguien parecido a traslúcido después de ver que la costa estaba despejada. Entro

-Frenchie. Oi, Frenchie- Billy llamó a los chicos con mesa de armas. 

-Monsieur Charcuter. Esto es una sorpresa. Es bueno verte- dijo y luego se acercó a Billy -¿Significa que trajiste los 40.000 que me debes? Quiero decir, ¿por qué más mostrarías tu cara por aquí-

-Me alegro de verte también y no, no lo hice, pero conseguí algo mejor-

-¿como que? -

-algo que duplicará ese dinero- Billy dijo con aire de suficiencia ,mientra Frenchi todavía lo miraba con la misma cara 

-El doble de cero es cero. ¿Quién es?- Frenchie se rió y luego notó que al tipo que miraba al rededor ,quien se acercó y se presentó 

-Hughie campbell- 

-Estamos trabajando juntos un pequeño trabajo-. Billy dijo -¿Y todavía está vivo?- Frenchie preguntó con incredulidad , 

Hughie se preguntó cuántas personas habían muerto por el 

-créeme, amigo, que nada de lo que haga puede matarme, sino me hubiera unido a el hace mucho- el no entendió, Hughie tampoco le explico, no por ahora ,no podría hacerle daño ,pero tampoco nesesitaba a una persona asustada con un montón de armas Frenchie no le preguntó

Al parecer le importaba mas el negocios ,pero al parecer lo había hay a Frenchie no le calló tan bien 

-transulucido, trajiste a Traslucido - las manos de hombre estaban en su cabeza pero su amigo no estaba tan preocupado 

\- no se te pasa una no - Hughie vio como el otro tenía la intención de poner una pistola en el mentón de Billy por lo que puso su mano entra pa pistola y el mentón 

\- wow,telájate, me encargué de ello e incluso si no lo hice te tengo- Frenchielo miro 

\- tiene un chip , los super podrían venir en cualquier momento ,Homelander podría estar en camino - Hughiesolto una risa 

\- podemos encargarnos del chip ,y en cuanto a Homelander Lo convertí en mi perra antes puedo hacerlo de nuevo- ambos se quedaron calaldos ,por un segundo

-¿quien eres ?- Hughie notando que el otro no se calmaria hata que respondiera dijo

-me han llamado de muchas formas- hizo una pequeña pausa- pero una de las más conocidas fue BrightBurn- tras decir esas palabras Hughie se alegró de todavia sostener la pistola con su mano, por la bala que se disiparo, no quería más ruido del necesario , tardo un tiempo pero Frenchie se calmó 

Mientras guardaban las cosas necesarias, Hughie se volvió a perder en sus pensamientos

Ella estaría feliz conmigo que estoy haciendo ,no le estoy fallando , tanto a ella como su memoria, talvez debería irme no le puedo hacer esto a ella, pero su cabeza también se lleno de como la muerte de su amada no era una más que un chiste para aquella empresa ,no podía dejarlo pasar y no hiva dejarlo pasar 

Cuando Hughie salió de sus pensamientos pregunto 

-¿Entonces adónde vamos?- 

-Conozco un lugar- fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de Frenchie mientras se dirigía a su camioneta.

\----------  
El lugar que Frenchie conocía era un sótano ennuna casa supremamente abandonada,Hughie lo miraba mientras discutían que hacer con translúcido, en un momento el se aburrió y hablo 

\- si su piel están fuerte como diamante yo me encargo-

El entro al lugar donde estaba la jaula de translúcido,para luego sentarse frente a el 

-¿ Hughie meatas seguro de estar aquí..- el lo cortó 

\- eso no me importa - coloco su cabeza sobre su mano- tengo unas pruebas hablarás?- el podría sentir la sonrisa de contrario, su sonrisa se formó mientras el cerraba su puño - entonces me boy a divertir   
\--------------------  
Billy y Frenchie miraban por la ventana como Hughie se "divertía "con el súper, sino hubiera e ido un súper ellos habrían tratado de detenerlo hace mucho, llos habían sido testigos de como Tranlucido comenzo burlándose ,par luego pasar quejarse por el dolor ,hata finalmente suplicar ,pero Hughie no lo había escuchado ,finalmente cuando se dio el último salió de allí 

No le presto atención a los otros dos sino que simplemente se diriguio hacia fregadero para limpiarse las manos y la cara , el vio La sangre gotea lentamente de su cara en un fregadero. Habian olvido como se sentia esto por un momento se preguntó porque lo dejo, pero bloqueo ese pensamiento tan rápido como llego 

Tendro la pequeña habitación Billy y Frenchie pudieron ver el estado del súper que había temblado cuando abrieron las puertas, no estaba acostrumbrado al dolor, tenían moretones por todo el cuerpo ,y cabello habai cido arrancado a la fuerza probocando que esa parte sangraba, varios golpes debido a la fuerza estaban sangrando, te ia varias quemaduras y ambos podrían apostar que tenia varios hueso rotos,pero lo que más le llamo fueron las pequñas7 parte de su cuerpo que debes en cuando desaparecían de la visón, solo partes muy pequeñas por segundos 

Ambos coincidieron en una coso fue las respuestas más rápidas obtenidas de un súper 

Cuando salieron Hughie ya los estaba esperando , Frenchie se le hacerco y tomo las Roca en las manos de Hughie 

-Me quedo con esto. Merci- Hughie agradeció 

-tu, ¿adónde crees que vas?- Billy pregunta

\- casa, necesito ropa nueva. No te preocupes, no tardaré-dijo mie.tras se preparaba para volar 

-está bien. Frenchie irá contigo-

-¿por qué"?

-necesitas algo de respaldo, además necesito visitar a un viejo amigo- Butcher explica. Hughie asintió aún sabiendo que le sería más fácil encargarse de todo solo, Hughie llevo al otro volando a su casa, Supongo que se emocionó por momento. Fue rápido HUGHIE entro solo,

\----  
Narra Hughie 

\- ¿Hughie?-Esa fue la primera pregunta de mi padr 

-Oye, papá. Siento pasar por aquí pero necesito algo de ropa- trate de evitar mirarlo a los ojos el me conocía 

-Hughie, ¿qué está pasando?-Sinmis poderes era capas se escuchar su miedo 

-Papá, voy a hacer algo que probablemente sea malo pero le hará justicia a mucha gente- pero el no se merecía que lo meta en esto

-Hughie-eso lo quebró 

-Papá, si me pasa algo, solo para que sepas que eres el mejor papá que he tenido, lo siento. O puedo meterte en eso ,no te metes que te haga algo así- no lo deje contestar solo abraze y el me lo devolvió el abrazo a ambos comparrimos que este puede ser el último momento. Ya Tengo mi ropa, lo miro por última vez antes de partir

"tu papá un hombre, mi papá era bipolar. Una noche, cuando tenía diez años, trató de asfixiarme con un edredón de Hello Kitty". Dijo Frenchie cuando lo tuve enfrente mol

"entonces él no era un verdadero padre entonces" dije dándole un abrazo lateral, en un intentode consolarlo"La familia no es solo sangre, es un vínculo que ahora mismo podemos ser esa familia".


	4. Chapter 4

El camino de regreso fue igual de rápido, Billy ya los estaba esperando, junto a otro tipo con una sonrisa, Hughie la miro sin importarle el otro tipo

Claro hasta que se incio una pelea entre Frenchie y el otro tipo, pelea que Hughie tuvo que separar, billy únicamente dijo que tenía un plan

-Ok, ahora que la pandilla está aquí, creo que logre idear un plan- Hughie lo miro y pregunto

\- ¿qué haremos con el? -solo entonces parece que el otro tipo lo noto

\- ¿quién es el? - parecía nervioso

\- ese es tranlucido- El tro tipo entro en caos justo como Frenchie, solo que e este trato de golpear a Hughie incluso antes de presentarse

\- bueno antes de que intentes golpearme nos presentamos- el tipo únicamente dijo

\- leche materna - Hughie lo miro creyendo que era una broma

\- Hughie Campbell- hizo un pequeña pausa- BrightBurn- esta vez fue más difil de calmarlo, pero cuando los estubieron en silencio

Odiando el silencio, Hughie habló

\- entonces ¿Cual es tu plan? - Billy lo miro con una sonrisa y dijo

\- vamos a meternos en Vought- Hughie lo miro

-¿Quien? - el pregunto sabiendo que no le gustará la respuesta

\- tu - dijo Billy simplemente mientras ll señalaba

\- ¡¡¡QUÉ !!! - todos sabían las respuesta pero aún así gritaron de nuevo A Billy le importo una mierda

\- eres el unico tan jodido, para ser capas de aceptar esto - miro al rededor - bueno y el unico que puede hacerlo - en ese momento el nuevo hablo

\- Billy estamos seguros de poder confiar en confiar el - Bily no le respondio solo apunto al lugar donde estaba Tranluciodo eso lo calla, pero secó las dudas de Hughie

-entonces ¿qué haremos con el? - Billy lo pensó

\- no es la primera vez que utilizo s un maldito súper para algo, el te meterá aa Vought- Hughie solo miro antes de volver a Translúcido , quien al cruzar miradas ambos la desviaron 

\----------------

Hughie no entendia como lo convencieron para esto, pero en este momento estaba volando con translúcido desnudo en sus brazos, este estaba temblando, y había sido amenazado al parecer había entendido que debía obedecer, pero aún así parecía no soportar estar en los brazos de Hughie

Hughie también diriguia una que otra mirada al súper en sus brazos, reconocia esa mirada había pasado gran parte de su vida con esas miradas ,las odiaba ,pero al ver al ver la mirada de la persona en sus brazos ,por un momento una sonrisa apareció en su cara , eso fue antes de que el se diera cuenta , y borrara ,diciéndose a si mismo que odiba esa mirada

Mientras discusión ocurría, se controló con la persona a quien buscaba ,y al parecer el tampoco estaba feliz de verlo, bueno más bien el estado de la persona que llevaba en su brazos 

\- y ¿tu eres? - Hughie supo que se dirigía a el sin importar que su mirada no estaba en el sino en el súper en sus brazos , pero Hughie solo le sonrio h respondio con la barbilla alta 

-hola a ti también , hace tiempo que no te veo, no homeslut (la traducción seria puta hogareña)-

Homelander reconoció aquella vos, no era la misma persona que habia visto, pero esos ojos eran los mismos, por un momento se olvido como volar y por un segundo solo callo, antes de levantarse

\- BrightBurn- Hughie le sonrio

\- hola Homeslut, sino me equivoco te dijes que me llamarás de otra forma perra ? - Homelander lo miro y dijo

\- si lo siento, señor- Hughie le sonrio

\- veo que no me has olvidado - Homelander lo miro mientras apretaba los dientes, como era posible haberlo olvidado, después de todo lo que hizo

\- ¿qué buscas? - Hughie por un momento también se lo pregunto

simplemente encontré a tu amigo, y me convenció de unirme a tu pequeña organización ¿no es genial? - Homelander miro a tranlucido quien asintió

Los tres sabían que era mentira ,pero uno no iba negarlo y los otros no querían enojar al otro ,Homelander al notar eso solo fue capas de apretar sus manos en puños, para forzar una sonrisa 

\- será un placer tenerte a bordo-


	5. Chapter 5

El viaje fue rápido para ambos voladores, Homelander miraba de forma "oculta" a Hughie repetidamente, pero a el no le importaba, solo se concentraba en llevar a aquel hombre en sus brazos, no era la primera vez que llevaba alguien así, pero si la primera en la que llevaba alguien que todavía respiré

No bajaron en la puerta del edificio sino en la parte superior del edificio, ya había personas esperándolos, todos miraban nervioso a Hughie, antes de tomaran a Tranlucido y lo llevaran a un lugar para curarlo o eso supuso Hughie 

El caminar de Hughie era tranquilo, muy indiferente a la mirada que todos a su alrededor le daban ,al parecer se había corrido la vos rápido de lo tranlucido, eso le tragó recuerdos 

Esas mirada eran parecidas a las que recibía que personas arrodillada ante el rogándole que los perdonara , que harían lo que quisiera que serían útiles, si recuerda ese tiempo apesar de que odie ese tiempo no pudo evitar sonreír mientras recordaba aquellos hermanos , una chico y su hermana ,ambos estaba n dispuestos a hacer lo que sea para salvar al otro ,no debió a haberlos matado eran divertidos , antes ese pensamiento nego con su cabeza ,no debió haber matado a ninguno de ellos ,no fue el quien lo hizo y ninguno de ellos merecía morir 

Siguio con ese pensamiento, hasta que vio una cara conocida

\- ¿Anni? - por un segundo casi la llama ,cono ella, 

\- ¿Hughie? - el nombrado le sonrio 

\- así ¿que este es aquél trabajo del que me contaste? -no se nesesito una respuesta, para saber que si

-¿Quién fue? - ella le respondió, más bien no pudo, ya el sonido de la puerta abierta por Homelander los interrumpió

Hughie reconoció el lugar, lo había visto tantas veces en la televisión, era el lugar de reunión de los 7, pero de nuevo al no le importo, o eso penso hasta que vio a la reacción de Anni al ver al pescado

Claro que todos en la habitación se preguntaban quién era

\- ¿quién es el? - eso llamo la atención a Hughie, la pregunta no era diriguida hacia el, no la reina Maeve le hablaba a su perra, quien se acercó a el, tratando de mantener la fachada, y colocó su mano en sus hombro

-este es Hughie Campbell ..- realizó una pequeña pausa - el es el nuevo miembro de los 7, bueno los 8-

Se escucharon quejas en la habitación de nuevo sin importancia, Hughie se liberó del débil agarre, llamando a la atención de todos a la vez que caminaba al centro de la mesa y tomaba el lugar que estaba al frente

\- bueno lo diré ahora- miro a todos a su alrededor- no importa una mierda, lo que ustedes pueden decir, ni del corre caminos, del pez parlante, tampoco de la pequeña fantacia erótica de diputados y mucho menos de Homeslut- mientras hablaba dijo a cada uno para que sepan a quien se refiere, todos los nombrados estaban enojados y mientras mirabanal capitán esperando su reacción, cosa que nunca llego

\- yo soy un súper uno real de naci asi no como ustedes, yo si nací con eso - Hughie creo con sus ojos mientras escuchaba a alguien pararse, el supuso que era la fantasía

\- ¿de qué fallos hablas, nosotros nacimos así, tu ..? - antes que terminara la puerta se volvió a abrir mostrando al mismo director de Vought Stan Edgar, Hughie lo miro con una sonrisa, mientras se apoyaba en la mesa

\- bienvenido, estamos apunto de hablar de algo de tu interés-


	6. Chapter 6

Edgar había corrido rápidamente cuando se enteró quien entró en su edificio, no esperaba volver a encontrarse con el 

Lo que no esperaba encontrarlo apunto de revelar su mayor secreto

\- bienvenido, estamos apunto de hablar de algo de tu interés- la mirada en los ojos de Edgar reflegaban muchos sentimientos imposibles de identificar, pero a Hughie no le importo 

-brigthburn- solo salió en un susurro, los más cercano a él, pudo escucharlos, miraron con mas atención a Hughie 

-por que no toma asiento? - Edgar sabia que no era una pregunta, por lo que se acerco a profundo, quien le dio su asiento 

-como decía- Hughie hablo mientras se acercaba a la mesa apoyando ambos codos y entrelazando dedos para ponerlos frente a su cabeza - todos ustedes son más que un experimento- tras esas simples palabras levanto su cabeza mostrando su boca la cual formaba una sonrisa inocente, pero aún reflejaba malicia 

Nadie del lugar se atrevió a moverse ,pero solo dos en lugar entendían a quien de referia 

\- Hughie ¿a que te refieres? - la cara del nombrado cambio mientras miraban a Annie, más tranquila , esonllamo la atención de todos 

-Annie- su tono ahora era más gentil - lamento ser yo quien te los dija, pero nadie de aquí nacieron con poderes - Annie estaba apunto de hablar pero Hughie le puso un dedo sobre sus propios labios- solo confía en mi - tras decir eso miro a los demás- todos en este lugar fueron drogados poco después de nacer, claro con la aprobación de los pradre - por un momento su mirada se puso seria - los que les hizo especial vino de una botella - 

Los miembros de los 7 miraron al director ,esparando su negación personal mirada del mismo solo lo confirmó, notando eso Hughie siguio

\- compuesto V , eso los hace súper, sino buscamos un poco notaran que todos ustedes recibieron las mismas vacunas de la misma agencia , a uh na edad parecida- Hughie sabia que lo que lograría y eso logro 

\- entonces ¿qué eres tú? - para sorpresa de todos el que hablo fue el pez 

\- yo soy - antes de seguir su sonrisa se agrandó- soy un alien - 

-¿Qué? - al escuchar la voz de Estrella se dio cuenta de sus palabras,para finalmente levantarse de su asiento, para acercarse a ella 

\- si Anni no soy de este planeta, pero ...- se acerco un paso más- según la definición de humano que conosco soy más humano que muchos aquí- dijo mientras miraba alrededor- y te puede prometer que te voy a proteger - 

Edgar y Homelander miraban interesados esta interacción, cuando finalmente el director se atrvios hablar 

\- así que quieres formar parte de los siete? - Hughie lo miro - seria un honor tenerte aquí pero no hay lugar- hizo una pausa- pero claro que arreglaremos un lugar especial en nuestra empresa- Hughie lo miro y luego apunto a profundo 

\- saquen lo a el - dijo como si hablara de que comida quería 

-disculpa? - Hughie se alego de Annie para acercarse al pez 

\- se lo que le hiciste a Estrella, así que te daré la opción desapareces o - sus ojos se volvieron rojos -desapareces tanto tu como tus pequeños amigos madarodes- profundo desvío la mirada mientras los ojos de Hughie se pagaron - veo que tomaste la decion correcto, largo- tal como se lo ordenaron Profundo obedecio llendose del lugar 

\- déjenme aclarar algo - apunto a Homelander- Homeslut ¿quién es el más fuerte aquí? - dijonmientras apumteba la habitación 

El nombrado bajo la mirada, antes lo demás, que aún lo moraban sorprendidos, mientras apretaba sus puños 

\- eres tu - ver la deja alzada del contrario y apretando más puños agregó- señor 


	7. Chapter 7

La presentaron de Hughie al mundo fue diferente, BrightBurn era un nombre conocido ,pero la cente no ponía de acuerdo con quien era ,una parte decía que era un héroe que salvó a mundo de las atrocidades que sucedía en ese entonces ,mientras otra parte pensabe que el era el culpable 

Claro que su presentación a los 7 la gente apoyó más la primera idea después de todo Vought no contaría a un villano 

Las teroria que habai estado haciendo todo este tiempo se extendieron rapidamente, algunos incluso dijieron que era familiar de Homelander sus sus poderes casi iguales, ese fue el único rumor que Hughie personalmente negó .No el no oculto si origen fuera de este mundo 

Eso nos llevaba ahora, la vida le habai sonreído la información que el estaba reuniendo y enviándole a su amigos pronto revelaría a Vought, además tenia el premio doble de tener a la pequeña Estrella ,quien este momento estaba bajo el mientra hermosos sonidos salían de sus boca 

Hughie estaba apunto de terminar, y sin darse cuenta hizo lo que ya estaba acostrumbrado antes , los ojos de Estrella se iluminaron cuando se estaba quedando sin oxigeno, antes los ojos de Hughie la cara de su pareja cambió ni siquiera era capaz de saber quien era, solo otra pobre alma con la había acabado ,eso hizo que la soltara, mientras se alegaba , dándose cuenta que apesar de esto si habia acabado 

Anime se acercó a Hughie abrandolo por la espalda 

-otra vez? - Hughie asintió no ,no se equivoquen ella no sabía el verdadero pasado de su pareja ,sino ella pensaba que se debía al caos que tubo que pasar cuando se enfrentó aquel mostro el cual era el mismo 

Hughie miro a Annie vio aquella sonrisa que lo hacía enmorado aquella ves que la vio , pero el no la marecia sabia que en el momento que le contara la verdad ella se alejaría con miedo tal como ya habia pasado antes 

\- Hughie, te amo ,pero debo saber que sto no se prodria peor ,tanto para mi o para ti- Hughie la miro - sabes Vought tiene psicólogos - Hughie la miro 

Al día siguiente Hughie estaba frente aquel psicólogo por petición de Annie era muy diferente a su tía este fue más fácil de amenazar , sus reportes estaban llenos de mentiras 

La vida en este lugar era buena tal vez no debería destruirlo 

En cambio para Estrellla las cosas habain cambiando ,prácticamente todo el equipo la escuchaba ,apoyaba y se estaba volviendo sin darse cuenta una parte importante de los 7 y de Vought . Ella había decido que no quería el traje y la gente la apoyó no la obligaron , de echo estaban trabajando para limpiar su imagen 

Pero no todo era bueno , si antes tenía poco y nada de vigilancia ahora micho menos, y casi siempre misiones fáciles en la que hiva acompañada, pero claro muchas aveces el informe era aumentado y la ayuda de su compañero tapada 

Incluso el mismo Homelander se habai fijado en ella y traba de hacerla una especie de amigo , pero Estrella no se sentia cómoda con esto que sentía que era tratada como una muñeca que en cualquier momento podía romperse y eso no le gustaba 

Siempre que preguntaba o se quejaba de las misiones, se le decía que era más seguro para ella ,pero ella no quería estar segura se había convertido en héroe para salvar y dar seguridad a las personas, no para ella estar segura 

En cambio Edgar trataba de encontrar una solución, si podía contar lo que en verdad pasó en ese tiempo ,como fue que BrightBurn maro a tanta gente ,pero eso no le servía cuando el ya tenía los secretos de su compañía ,además que un enojo podía llevarlo a destruir todo el luagr y nadie podia de ternerlo 

Nesesitaba una debilidad, el sabia que los informes que recibía del Psicólogo era falso , tenía vigilancia en el lugar ,pero eso no le servía, nesetiva algo que asustará incluso a ese moustro ,entonces lo vio 

Estrella la nueva de los siete , su relación con Hughie habaia crecido hasta el punto que estaban mandando una perdición para compartir una habitación, Edgar sonrio recordando como en aquella reunión al esprecion de Hughie cambió cuando la pequeña Estrella se metuo ,ella era tan inocente y tan ciega de quien es su amor ,recordaba como hablado con los 7 para tratar con ella para mantener feliz a Hughie , tendría que andar con cuidado con ella y oculto de BrightBurn pero podía usarla , pronto sentía al heroe más fuerta también bajo su control


End file.
